Explosion of Anger
り !! よ、みんなの を ってくれ |Rōmaji title = Ikari Bakuhatsu!! Gokū yo, Min'na no Kataki o Utte Kure |Literal title = An Explosion of Anger!! Goku, Avenge Everyone's Deaths |Number = 96 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Super Saiyan *The Tables Turn |Airdate = June 26, 1991 |English Airdate = October 19, 1999 |Previous = Transformed at Last |Next = Namek's Destruction }} り !! よ、みんなの を ってくれ|Ikari Bakuhatsu!! Gokū yo, Min'na no Kataki o Utte Kure|lit. "An Explosion of Anger!! Goku, Avenge Everyone's Deaths"}} is the twenty-second episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 26, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 19, 1999. It features Goku's first fight as a Super Saiyan after becoming enraged at Krillin's death. Summary Goku, having just transformed into a Super Saiyan, orders Gohan to take Piccolo and find Bulma to get them both to his ship and leave Namek. Although shocked at Goku's transformation, Frieza very nearly shoots Gohan and Piccolo out of the sky, but Goku appears in front of him and begins to effortlessly crush the tyrant's hand. As Goku lectures Frieza on his ruthless killing spree and how he can obviously only think about how to destroy him as well as lacking even the slightest remorse in his actions, Frieza groans in pain and struggles to free his hand from Goku's rough grip. As Frieza struggles to free his hand, a purple-pink energy dome is formed surrounding both of them. Frieza finally wrenches free and realizes that Goku has become the Super Saiyan he feared for so long. On Earth, Chi-Chi is harassing Dr. Brief to get the ship fixed as Dr. Brief is working on it. Master Roshi senses Goku's new power and confides to Yajirobe that Goku is currently battling his own mind in order not to succumb to his new power. Still enraged about the death of Krillin, Goku attacks Frieza, easily pummeling him around. Frustrated, Frieza demands to know why Goku would be angry about his actions when his own race was just as barbaric, before Goku insinuates that the Saiyans paid for their mistakes, with Frieza, realizing what Goku is implying, callously mentioned he was pretty sure he killed them, with Goku denouncing him as a beast with no conscience. When Frieza throws the denouncement back at Goku's face, Goku merely smirks, causing Frieza to decide the jury was still out on that bit and saying mockingly it needs a little more time to decide before resuming his attack, throwing everything he can at Goku. He fires a Death Beam straight into Goku's chin but is unable to harm him, as Goku dodges it and the others that follow effortlessly, only letting the most powerful one hit him to show off his new power. As Frieza asks Goku what he has become, Goku makes the compelling declaration: Major Events *Goku proceeds to dominate Frieza in his new all powerful Super Saiyan form. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Frieza *Chi-Chi *Master Roshi *Yajirobe *Dr. Brief *Scratch Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - After Super Saiyan Goku kicks Frieza into a rockface on Namek. *"Earth Music" - When Dr. Brief is working on the spaceship. Differences from the manga *Dr. Brief attempting to correct the faults with the Capsule Corporation spaceship followed by Master Roshi telling Yajirobe that he has sensed a change in Goku is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Shortly after Goku says, "I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth", his eyes are black instead of the blue/green color that Super Saiyans have. This animation error is corrected in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Straight after Goku's close up (having black eyes), the camera shows a close up of Frieza. His head (the purple part) has now turned black as well. *Goku's speech (which is known as his "I am" speech) is completely invented, and it has nothing to do with the Japanese version. The line "Ally to good, nightmare to you" in the Funimation dub, is completely different from the Japanese line "I am Son Goku, a Super Saiyan" (Funimation's dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai features a much more accurate version of Goku's speech). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 96 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 96 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku vingará todas as mortes fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 096 pl:Dragon Ball Z 096 Gniew ekspoluje!! Gokū, walcz i pomścij wszystkich Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z